1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, such as a printer, and to such a recording apparatus that is capable of recording a recording member mounted on a tray with conveying the tray.
2. Related Background Art
As recording materials to be recorded by recording apparatuses, such as printers, there have been proposed a variety of media types, including small, thick recording members such as CD-Rs, DVDs and cards (hereinafter, collectively referred to as compact disks or CDs). However, when a currently available general-purpose recording apparatus, is used for the printing of a recording member such as a CD, since the recording apparatus uses the same path for conveying the recording member as it uses for a cut sheet, the high rigidity of the recording member causes the performance of the conveying process to be degraded, and either the recording member is scratched or it is not conveyed because of the distance between the feed rollers. To avoid this problem, a tray is supplied for mounting the recording member, which is thereafter conveyed along a path differing from the one used for a cut sheet.
When a recording member such as a CD is being recorded, a sensor mounted on a carriage detects a reflection plate formed on a tray to determine the recording position of the CD and performs recording. The reflection plate is formed on a raised surface on a resin tray by hot stamping. In addition, to increase the detection accuracy of reading the reflection plate, an inclined surface is formed around the reflection plate (see FIG. 16). Further, to simplify the provision of a reflection plate, hot stamping is used to form it directly on the flat surface of the tray.
However, the following technical problems have been encountered. First, when edging at the end of the raised portion of the tray is not properly performed before the hot stamping, a reflection face edge can not be appropriately formed and detection errors may occur. Therefore, the edging of the resin must be strictly managed, which will require an inspection fee, and lessen the yield ratio, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing costs. Second, since the reflection face is formed on the raised portion of the resin, the end of the raised portion may be scratched, depending on how the tray is handled, and detection errors may occur. Third, in a case where hot stamping is used to form the reflection face directly on the surface of the tray, printing shifting caused by the hot stamping and chipping of the end portion may occur, so that there may be detection errors. Fourth, when a user erroneously sets the tray in a reverse direction to a normal one, printing may be performed on a portion other than where a CD is mounted.